Isolation of biological molecules, such as DNA, RNA, proteins and other cellular components from biological samples such as blood, sputum, serum . . . etc., and their subsequent analysis is a fundamental part of molecular biology and biochemistry. Particularly, analysis of nucleic acids is used to identify specific organisms or specific cells in the biological samples, especially in field of medical diagnostics. The biological samples will be collected from the subjects, and are exposed to analysis for detection of organisms to identify various contagious diseases such as Tuberculosis (TB), Chikungunya . . . etc. Thus, purity, yield and quality of nucleic acids obtained from the sample collected from the subject have a critical effect on the analysis of the organisms to identify the diseases.
Generally, process and techniques for obtaining nucleic acids with adequate purity, yield and quality from clinical specimens involve processing the biological samples obtained from the subject in multiple steps. The process also involves use of skilled operators or manpower for operating the equipment involved in the process. Moreover, another major requirement is that the nucleic acids obtained from these processes must be compatible for undergoing various reactions including but not limiting to Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) test. Thus, these stringent requirements render the process tedious, time consuming and expensive.
Conventionally, processing of biological samples for the detection of Tuberculosis (TB) and other such infectious diseases involve culture testing and smear testing. Culture testing for the detection of Tuberculosis (TB) and other such infections, is time consuming (several weeks) and the processes required for such tests require specialized labs having controlled environmental conditions and bio-safety settings. However, this type of culture testing used in the detection of Tuberculosis (TB) and other such infections is not available to common population or people who are residing in remote locations.
Another conventional process of detection of Tuberculosis (TB) and other such infections from the sputum sample is by means of smear testing. However, though the smear testing is the most common test used for the detection of Tuberculosis (TB) and other such infections, it has its own set of disadvantages such as low sensitivity, and high dependency on the skill of operator, which is the factor for inconsistency in these tests.
Also, the tests which are carried out conventionally are expensive and require specific temperature controlled environment with uninterrupted power supply. Moreover, these kinds of tests were not available to the general population and equipment set ups have to be erected in specialized labs which are not economical.
To mitigate some of the problems stated above, few cartridge type systems have been developed in recent past, and are employed for processing the biological samples. Such, cartridge type systems employ robotic assemblies for controlling the processes involved in analysis of the biological samples. The robots are generally programmed with specific co-ordinates for processing and analysing a particular biological sample. Thus any variation in the robotic co-ordinates while transporting the system, will affect purification of the biological sample. Further, such cartridges are not only used for purification, but also used for amplification which renders construction of the cartridges complex and expensive.
In addition, the conventional cartridge based systems utilise specific transducers such as ultrasonic agitators for separating the components required for analysis and detection. These systems are also needed to be subjected to certain conditions and limitations, such as requirement of a controlled environment for their operation, constant power supply and also has associated high costs. Furthermore, conventional systems dispose the waste fluids to the environment after purifying the biological sample, thereby rendering these methods hazardous and unhygienic.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an improved cartridge to overcome one or more limitations stated above.